Flash Fist Crush
is a variation of the Pressure Point Attack used by Hit utilizing his Time-Skip. Overview To use the attack, Hit assumes a basic fighting stance, and when he uses his Time-Skip, he delivers a soft but incredibly strong blow to the opponent's front, or firing from a distance, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Thanks to traveling through his stored time dimension, the move can also phase through solid objects and be controlled in location to hit in all directions. The killing version of this move is Hit's strongest Time-Skip attack, albeit weak against those who know how to counter the move. Even Goku was not able to sense the attack when it was first used on him and each time afterwards he's shown having to close his eyes and showcase absolute concentration with his energy sensing and visualization to be able to counter it. The move can also go through solid objects if aiming at a target but can be used to destroy objects. The blast appears invisible to the real world but is visible in Hit's Tides of Time. Even when Hit's true body is in the time storage world he can still use this move from that place to attack someone outside of it. The attack can also be used non-lethally as well if used correctly. Usage and Power Hit used the non-lethal purely physical version of this move several times during the Tournament of Destroyers against both Vegeta and Goku. In the anime, Hit used this attack a number of times in his fight with Goku when Goku hired Hit to kill him to fight him at full power to improve Goku's skill for the tournament. This move will cause the opponent's heart area to become crushed in by the attack killing them. Goku is killed by this move once, but is brought back to life. During the Tournament of Power, Hit used this technique against Kunshi by crushing his ribs. Later, Hit uses this attack against Jiren, but was blocked by the Pride Trooper. Variations *'Cage of Time' - Hit's last resort attack where he can freeze anyone or anything in time. Video Game Appearances This technique was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 where it appears as one of Hit's Super Attacks in his Suit 1 skillset. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior by wishing it from Shenron. The move works as both a counter and an offensive attack. The user will take a defensive stance and if attacked during the stance will throw out their fist and counter, or deliver the punch attack after a certain amount of time has passed. The counter works on both strikes and ki blasts. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it appears under the name Time Release. Time Release is activated under Hit's Tides of Time stance, by hitting the light attack button during the stance. He unleashes three shockwaves at the opponent's location. A stronger version, called Death Blow, is one of Hit's Supers. Gallery FIRED.png|Hit controls the move's launched location TTP.png|The move goes through a tree XVT1.JPG|Hit prepares to use Flash Fist Crush in Xenoverse 2 XVT2.JPG|Hit prepares to counter in Xenoverse 2 dragon-ball-super-111-jiren.jpg|Jiren blocks the Flash Fist Crush Screen Shot 2017-10-15 at 11.23.43.png|Hit using this attack on Jiren in order to trap him in the Cage of Time. References Category:Techniques Category:Time Attacks Category:Offensive techniques